Two Minds One Heart
by Shadow62
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped coming out of the well. But by who? Naraku. And whats this, he has a new incarnation with him. But, she looks just like Kagome! Her task, to take Kagomes place within the Inuyasha group and whenever she see fit, to take Miroku and Sang
1. Default Chapter

Kidnapped from the well  
  
"Inuyasha im going home you baka!"  
  
Kagome yelled from a few feet away from the hurt Inu. He looked at her briefly, before blinking and yelling back in the same tone as before.  
  
"Go then! I dont care!"  
  
Kagome gave him a look that seemed like it would have killed a normal mortal. This look even made Miroku and Sango flinch, though it was not even aimed at them. The fire in Kagomes eyes was startling. She was really angry this time. Inuyasha looked up at her with his smug look, only to blink and move back at bit by her look. Kagome looked straight at Sango, who backed up a bit.  
  
"Can i borrow Kirara?"  
  
She asked in a oddly calm tone considering how angry she was.  
  
"y-yeah."  
  
Sango answered a bit uncertainly. She glanced at the monk, who looked from Inuyasha to Kagome to her. Shippou was cowering behind Miroku, looking at Inuyasha and shaking his head.  
  
"Kagomes scary when she's angry."  
  
He repeated to himself over and over again, not knowing or caring if anyone heard him. Miroku did, and silently he agreed. But, he noted, that Kagome only got scary when she was mad at Inuyasha. And with a stubborn hanyou, that was 75 percent of the time. It didnt help that Inuyasha got jealous over her and then went and swooned over Kikyou. Miroku saw how much that hurt Kagome, though she never uttered a word about it. Kagome loved Inuyasha. Kagome thanked Sango and got onto Kirara's back.  
  
"Fine go! Go see your little wolf boy while your at it!"  
  
That was the final straw. Miroku sighed as the words came flying from Kagomes mouth. The words he had expected from the moment the fight had started.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
Inuyasha went face first into the ground, the sound of the impact echoing around them. Miroku and Sango winced at the sight of Inuyasha on the ground, in a crater he had made. Shippou sighed as he watched Kagome fly off with Kirara. Inuyasha pulled himself from the crater, his eyes upward to where Kagome was flying off. A look of fear on his face. Shippou bounded up to Inuyasha, jumping onto his shoulder.  
  
"you really made her mad this time."  
  
He said with a smile on his face. Inuyasha flinched and pulled the kit off of him, hitting him on the head many times, yelps of 'im sorry' could be heard echoing around them.  
  
Not far from the group, hidden in some trees, watching and observing, with her fan folded and lightly touching the top of her kimono, was Kagura. A wicked smile was upon her face, her eyes narrowed, staring at them through the thick eyelashes surrounding her red eyes. How easy it would be, to kill them now. But alas, Naraku has yet another plan up his sleeve, so i am to wait. Kagura plucked the feather from her hair, throwing it into the air. A moment later she was floating upon it, flying towards Naraku's castle. His poisonous insects surrounded her and she sighed in disgust. Must he have these things follow me....  
  
She landed on the outskirts of the castle and she turned abruptly towards the insects. She brought the fan in a swinging motion across her breast and in an outstretch of her arm, opening the fan and pointing it downwards, she brought it across her front with force, blades of wind flying straight at the insects cutting them in half.  
  
"Disgusting annoying creatures..."  
  
She muttered and made her way to the castle. The castle was as dark and gloomy as it ever was. The thick curtains surrounded the windows and walls. She made her way through the walls, turning at corners and twisted passageways.  
  
"Naraku. Naraku."  
  
She yelled over and over again, looking for him. Finding him in his chambers, sitting by the window, the purple glow shinning through it, even through the thick curtains. He had his knee propped up, one hand strung over it. He turned his head slowly, his red orbs setting its gaze upon her. His face as cold as it always was.  
  
"What news have you brought be Kagura?"  
  
Kagura looked at him coldly, wanting to slice that look from his face with her blades. But the thought and pain of before was still fresh in her mind. He held her life within that black orb, and he could destroy her at any time. She placed her fan within the sleeves of her kimono, looking him in the eye.  
  
"She has left, finally. Just as you said she would. She is headed to the well."  
  
Naraku nodded, clearly dismissing her. Scornfully she turned around and walked away, catching the glimpse of the small white youkai in the shadows, who quickly disappeared. I have to find Sesshoumaru. I have to somehow convince him to destroy Naraku, then i shall be free.  
  
In haste, Kagome quickly piled things into her bags, checking them off in her mind. Bandages, check. Antibiotics, check. She smiled and closed her overly large yellow bag up. She glanced at the clock. Seven-thirty. She sighed. I guess he has had enough time to worry. Ill go back now. She flung her bag over her shoulder and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Im going now!"  
  
She called to her family who echoed their goodbyes to her. Only her mother came and kissed her on the cheek and wished her well and not to stay away so long this time. She smiled and assured her she wouldnt before walking from the door. She made her way to the well, dropping her bag down first. She placed her hands on the rail and stopped for a moment, looking back. She sighed. So much traveling. She missed her bed. With a smile she jumped into the well. A moment passed and she was on the other side. Slowly she climbed from the well, throwing her bag over first. They were probably at he village, she thought. She lifted herself up and swung her legs over, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind.  
  
Her scream was muffled and her eyes widened as she was pulled from the well into the darkness of the forest. She couldnt see who was holding her arms behind her back and had a hand over her mouth, but whoever it was, was strong and preventing her from moving the slightest. An echo of a laugh came from all around her. She recognized the voice immediately. Her eyes, if possible, widened even more. Naraku! From within the shadows came the baboon pelted puppet of Naraku. There was another shadow behind him, but Kagome couldnt make it out.  
  
Naraku reached his hand out and pulled the Shikon no tama shards from her neck. Kagome wanted to scream for Inuyasha. He as taking the shards! But, to her surprise, he did not place them into his pocket. But, held them out in his hand. From the shadow came the figure and Kagome almost fainted as she saw it. The creature, the incarnation, looked exactly like Kagome.  
  
"Meet my newest incarnation, Adaire."  
  
Naraku's voice met her ears. Naraku turned to Adaire and gave her the shards, she then placed them around her neck. Naraku drew close to Kagome now, raising one hand he slit her arm. Blood leaked from it, into a small vial in his hand. He then went to Adaire, handing the vial to her. In a disgusting act, Adaire drank Kagomes blood and began to glow a mincing crimson color. Then the glow faded and Naraku laughed once more. He snapped and the creature holding her removed his hand. On instinct Kagome screamed for Inuyasha. Naraku seemed pleased with this and snapped yet again. The creature then disappeared taking Kagome with him. Naraku turned towards Adaire.  
  
"You have heard her voice.. now speak."  
  
"Master."  
  
She said simply, and her voice was identical to that of Kagomes.  
  
"Good, the blood has given you her power. Do me well, Kagome."  
  
With that the baboon pelted puppet disappeared into the shadows. Adaire took from the bow a sharp arrow, shoving it within her shoulder and pulling it quickly out before it got stuck there. The arrow then disintegrated in her hand and she laid down upon the ground, her hair flung over her face. Inuyasha had, as expected, heard Kagomes scream and came running. To find her on the ground bleeding.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
He said, picking her up. She seemed unconscious. Inuyasha looked around angrily. Who had done this!  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha?"  
  
Came the sweet voice of Adaire, sounding exactly like Kagome.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, not letting her down. Adaire shook her head yes, placing a hand over her shoulder.  
  
"No your not, your bleeding. Im going to take you to Kaeda."  
  
Adaire didnt argue, she nodded and rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. And they ran off, Adaire looking at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes and an expressionless face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well there you have it. That sets the plot of the story. I hope you all enjoy. For those who are reading this who have read my story Serenity, ^_^ ill have the next chapter up soon. . I hate writers block. Anyho.please REVIEW and ill update asap.  
  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	2. Memories

Memories  
  
Inuyasha ran off with Adaire in his arms, running fast towards the village, towards Kaeda. The smell of her blood in his nose, the same scent as always when she was bleeding. Adaire, the incarnation of Naraku that looks exactly like Kagome, mentally thanked Kagome in her head. Without Kagomes small vial of blood, Adaire wouldnt be able to smell or sound like her, even to have her power. But she knew, as did Naraku, if Kagome was to die everything would be over.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha."  
  
Adaire said in a sweet voice. Inuyasha stopped and looked down at her. Adaire took a sharp breath at the look in which he gave her. If she didnt know any better she would think he was looking at her, well Kagome, in love. Adaire shook her head and tried to pull herself from Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
"Inuyasha, put me down. Im fine."  
  
He grip tightened.  
  
"No."  
  
He said sternly. Adaire didnt like this. She could walk she didnt want to be carried.  
  
"Inuyasha, put me down now!"  
  
From the bushes came a movement and in a flash Inuyasha had Adaire on the ground and the Tetsusaiga pulled out.  
  
"Kagome, get behind that tree."  
  
He ordered and Adaire nodded, gripping her arrows and running behind the tree. From the bushes came three figures.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Came the light squeal of a young kitsune bounding towards her. His face triggered in her mind and she knew him.  
  
"Shippou!"  
  
She stepped from the tree as Shippou jumped into her hurt shoulder, she winced a bit in pain and the next second the young kitsune Shippou was being pulled from her shoulder by an angry hanyou.  
  
"She's hurt you moron!"  
  
He said, hitting him a few times. Adaire giggled a bit. Inuyasha stopped and stared at her, as did Shippou, Sango and Miroku. Adaire got the hint. Kagome must get mad about this. Adaire did her best to look mad.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
A word triggered in her mind.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
Shippou jumped from Inuyasha's grasp before the hanyou went face first into the ground. Shippou jumped onto her other shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Kagome."  
  
Adaire smiled and patted the kit on the head. Inuyasha looked up at her angrily. Adaire waved her hand in a dismissed fashion.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something the others couldnt hear, well all except Adaire, who heard with her demon hearing. She didnt get all of the words, but she got enough.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
She called again, and Inuyasha, who was just rising, went face first into the ground again. Adaire then placed a hand on her shoulder and started to walk away. Inuyasha looked up at her in disbelief.  
  
"D-did she hear me?!"  
  
Kagura looked at Naraku confused as his reincarnation, Kahlil, brought the screaming Kagome into the castle. Kahlil had long blue hair, and pale white skin. Dark piercing cold blue eyes and wore plain brown robes. He was big, strong. Kagura turned towards Naraku, her fan inside her sleeves and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why is she here? I thought your aim was to kill her, Naraku. Or does she look to much like Kikyou to do so?"  
  
She said the last part in amusement, trying her best not to laugh. Naraku just looked at her with his dead cold eyes, though a fire was burning within him.  
  
"Neh, young fool. I need her alive."  
  
He stated simply. Kahlil dropped Kagome in front of the door. Kagura turned sharply towards her, a look of pure disgust on her face. She rose a hand, as to slap her.  
  
"Kagura, leave us be."  
  
Naraku said in a demanding tone. No one would hurt this girl, less it be me. Kagura shot him a dirty look and went from the room.  
  
"Be patient Kagura, I shall have something for you soon."  
  
Naraku said before she left. He now turned his attention to Kagome, who sit scared upon the floor.  
  
"Leave us Kahlil."  
  
Naraku ordered and Kahlil nodded his head and obeyed, closing the door behind him. Naraku stared at Kagome. She did look remarkably like Kikyou. He could kill her, but that would destroy his plan. And he couldnt let that happen. This scheme was beyond petty grudges on a dead miko.  
  
"W-what are you going to d-do with me?"  
  
Kagome stuttered, backing up some. She glanced at the door as if to run. Naraku laughed, it echoing around them.  
  
"And where do you think you could flee too. You would not make it out of this castle alive."  
  
Kagome knew from his words that it was the truth. She was stuck and there was no way out. She held back her tears, she would not allow herself to cry, to let Naraku see her cry. She cursed him, if only she had her arrows then she could take care of him now. But she didnt. She was unarmed and there was nothing she could do. Naraku moved from his spot, advancing slowly towards her. His cold dead red eyes following her every move as she backed up to a wall. Naraku brought forward a hand, and Kagome thought it was to strike her and she closed her eyes. After a moment, when she didnt feel a thing, she opened her eyes to see Naraku's hand resting on the wall right beside her head. He leaned in, looking her straight in the eye, his face as hard as stone as emotionless as ever.  
  
"You are no Kikyou."  
  
He spoke at last and Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Reincarnation, perhaps. But you are no Kikyou."  
  
His voice was cold as he said this is a dull tone. Tears started to surface at Kagomes eyes and she mentally pushed them back.  
  
Its true.I am no Kikyou, but I never said I wanted to be..  
  
Naraku withdrew from the closeness between them, and stood tall as Kagome coward to the floor. Then he said words that struck her heart.  
  
"And for that reason, Inuyasha could never love you."  
  
At the village, Adaire was being treated for the wound on her shoulder. The wound she herself had made. Everyone else waited outside, Shippou with a fuss. Adaire slowly removed the uniform shirt she had on, lifting it over her injured shoulder, exposing the wound, but not all the way off. Kaeda applied some herbs, having cleaned the wound up first. Then she wrapped a bandage around it and Adaire put her shirt back down.  
  
"Thank you Kaeda."  
  
She said in a polite tone. Mentally she was becoming sick of all this. Having to be nice. Kagomes life must be boring. Shippou came bounding in with the others in toe, and he jumped straight to Adaire. Flashes shot through her mind. A dark cloudy night. The real Kagome upon a black cloud, looking down upon a battlefield. Two figures, fighting. The sound of lighting and steal on steal. The flashes quickly faded from her mind, leaving Adaire to wonder what they were. Shippou looked blankly at her.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome are you alright?"  
  
Adaire snapped from her daze and forced a smile upon her face, looking down upon the kit.  
  
"Hai Shippou, I am fine. I believe just a bit tired."  
  
Shippou gave her a puzzled look then smiled, jumping from her and going to sit next to Kirara.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Came a voice behind her. She turned to the door to see Inuyasha standing there.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
She said, her voice quivering. Had he discovered who she really was. He tossed Adaire the bag Kagome had left in the well.  
  
"You left this."  
  
He mumbled. Adaire sweatdropped and grabbed it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She said in a low voice, opening the bag. Shippou came bounding back to her.  
  
"Did you bring me anything?!"  
  
He asked excitedly. A flash of a small candy bar popped into her mind and she pulled from her bag a snickers, she handed it to the kit. Who thanked her and ate it quickly. More and more flashes passed through Adaire's mind. It seemed everything around her caused some vision to come. She placed a hand upon her head, closing her eyes. Trying to will it to go away. Inuyasha looked at her confused and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He said in a small voice. Another flash was sent through her mind, but more this time. Along with it came feeling. A dark night, small orbs of light floating in the sky, souls. Kagome walking through the forest, no running. Then Adaire found herself looking through Kagomes eyes. Inuyasha, and the dead miko. A flash again, an embrace. A heart shattering. Adaire wanted to scream from the pain that she was feeling. Never before had she felt this. She quickly rose to her feet, removing Inuyasha's hand from her shoulder she ran from the hut.  
  
What the hell is happening?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Im starting to think this should have been the third chapter instead of the 2nd. *Shrugs* Oh well. hope you enjoy it. This is the third story I have updated this morning. ^_^ Now to reviews.  
  
Tranador- havent I seen this name before.n.n;;  
  
loveyaa- thankies, my true blue fan n.n;;  
  
inulover4ever101- hey you! I remember you! thankies!  
  
Mercurial1- thankies, wait around and find out  
  
Miyoko5800- someone actually took my advice..o.o woah. Glad you liked it.  
  
LadyKoneko- you again! Hi! Glad you like it! n.n;;  
  
Thats all the reviews. Glad you like my story. Be updating again soon.  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


End file.
